


The Omega School

by deadlynightshady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Castration, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, Enemas, Fisting, Forced Marriage, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Objectification, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Torture, Training, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshady/pseuds/deadlynightshady
Summary: Every omega when reaching 18 years of age must attend an Omega school for twelve months where they will be trained to be the best mate they can be and learn to assume their position in society.Please read the tags.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The white diet mentioned in this work is directly inspired by the one in The Long Leash series.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/316709
> 
> More tags will be added in the future.

Cody stood there in the middle of the office with his father by his side, just slightly behind him. He didn't want to be there, but he knew there was no choice. He had dreaded this moment since he had presented as an omega. It was inevitable. Every omega should enter the omega school the exact day they turn eighteen. They should spend a year in the school, away from the outside world, being trained to be the best omega they could be. 

It wasn't like his father hadn't already began to push him towards submission ever since he presented. It didn't come so naturally to him as it did for his other omega friends from school. They all had been assigned alphas at around fourteen or fifteen years old. Cody's parents had only found him an alpha recently. As soon as he left this place he would be moving in with his alpha. Would marry and mate him and probably get pregnant right away. That's what happened to his friends at least. Cody hadn't met the alpha yet, but he didn't care. He couldn't be much different from his dad. Except he'd be fucking him besides spanking him. 

He could hear his father and the school's director talking and eyeing him, but he wasn't paying much attention. He had read about how this place worked. He knew it would be hard, that they would break him. That's what they were there for. Cody hoped they did it soon, maybe if he was able to conform he would be happier and it would make things easier. He only started paying attention when the director stood up and shook his father's hand, then turned his gaze on him just as another men came in. 

"Ben, take him to the changing room and prepare him please. I will be signing the contract with Mr. Miles now." He said and Cody looked at his father one more time before he followed the guy, Ben, outside the study. They walked through the hallway and got down two sets of stairs. They left the antique looking mansion upstairs and descended into what looked more like a hospital. Cody took a deep breath as he was lead into a room.

"Take off all your clothes please. What size corset do you wear?" The man said without looking at him, he was busy grabbing keys from a wall full of them, and opening one of the doors from a metal locker. Cody started taking off his shirt as he watched the guy look through a pile of stacked corsets. 

"I'm not sure. I only wore mine to special events." He said hesitantly. He knew most omegas, at least the good ones, wore corsets daily, specially male omegas. He remembered seeing omegas competing on the smaller waist since elementary school. Cody hated corsets. 

Ben sighed and grabbed two corsets from the pile, both a beige color, but one slightly lighter than the other. "Let's start you with a twenty five then. This one is for the day, and this light is your bed corset. Don't wear the bed corset during the day. We will know." He said and gave Cody a look, as if he had seen omegas do that multiple times. Cody was still in shock that he would be sleeping with a corset on. He took a deep breath and took off his pants and shoes. He was a little shy standing there naked in front of Ben, but he knew he was better off getting used to it. Omegas weren't aloud clothes during that whole year, it was part of breaking them down and putting them in their place. 

Cody remembered the first time he saw an alpha using an omega outside. The omega was leaning against a truck with only his pants down, he looked bored as his alpha penetrated him from behind in the mall parking lot. Cody remembered staring at them and then hearing his parents reprimanding him and moving on with their day. It was just weird for him. His father was an alpha but his mother was a beta woman, and doing it in public was really only acceptable for bonded alpha-omega couples, so he had never been around that sort of thing. Of course, he had only been a kid. He got to see it other times, and now knew it was normal. He knew if his alpha decided to use him in the mall parking lot he could. So he just better get used to being naked.

Ben handed him a thick white strip of cloth to wrap around his waist, then put the corset on him, loose at first, then stood behind him and started tightening it. Cody had been through that with his mother, but she had never pulled so hard. He had his air knocked out of him in the first three pulls. He cried out when the other just kept going. "Stop, that's… I cant… I cant breath." He heard Ben chuckling, then he tugged two more times and stopped. "You have a long way to go. That's not even as tight as I do normally do it." He shook his head as he came to stand in front of Cody again, looking at him like he could barely believe an omega could arrive there that unprepared. Meanwhile, Cody was struggling to breath. The thing felt like it was slowly breaking all his bones and would slowly rip him in half. 

"Both your body and the corset will settle in just a few minutes and you'll feel better. We have two moments during the day where the omega should tighten their corset, as it slowly loosens throughout the day. You are expected to lose half a centimeter each month you're in here, that is, in your natural shape. It mean we will be measuring you without the corset on. In total you should have six centimeters less on your waist a year from now, that's the acceptable range, but if you really want to be good you should lose ten." Cody listened to all of that and thought maybe everything he read and heard about omega school didn't even begin to prepare him for what it was actually like. 

He could feel his heart beating faster when he saw Ben going back to the locker and opening another door. There were stacks of small black boxes inside. Ben took one and closed the door. He put the box on top of the same table where he had put the clothes Cody had taken off previously. He opened the box and there was an opaque metal object and a golden key. Cody didn't recognize what it was until Ben took it out. It was a lock. For his penis.

"If you're not familiar with this, I don't know what to tell you. Your parents must've really trusted you to be a good boy and not touch yourself." Cody couldn't stop looking at it. His father had threatened him to buy one of those but had never actually gone through it. He knew that because his father hadn't been born from an omega, and hadn't married one, he didn't put him under the kind of strict regime most omegas had. He always felt lucky. But now he ran out of luck.

"This should be obvious, but since you got here with no corset and no lock, I'm just gonna go through the basics here. You're not allowed to touch yourself. You're not allowed to feel sexual pleasure. You should never touch your private parts unless you're cleaning yourself or being instructed by a superior. As a male omega you should detach yourself from your penis and testicles. Let's just say, a good omega should forget they're there. This lock is just a momentary measure. You will be fixed once you mate." He said while grabbing Cody's genitals altogether, and passing a metal ring around, letting it go once the ring was on the base, then got the bigger metal part and squeezed Cody's soft penis inside the tube. It hurt. Cody was small, like most omegas, but the lock was smaller. After a moment of pressing and squeezing Ben was able to connect the second part to the ring, and fit a small padlock in the space between the two parts, locking it. 

"There are four copies of the key for that lock. One for the director, for your dad, your alpha and one for me. But you will probably only gonna have that taken off the day you get fixed, so get used to it." Cody knew what fixed meant. It meant if he had a traditional wedding, which he would, his alpha would take his lock off and wrap a golden thread around the base of his testicles. It would be tight enough to prevent circulation, and in less than a month from the ceremony his testicles would fall. He knew all mated omegas had no testicles, he knew some were even completely smooth, he knew how an alpha-omega ceremony went through, but he never really comprehended that it would one day happen to him, and now he realized it was just one year away. 

Cody wanted to cry, and his face must have shown, because Ben gave him a pat on the back. "Hey, It's ok. All of this sounds scary now, but soon you won't even remember what it was like before the school. Now come on, you have a doctor appointment and then I will show you your room." He said and gently pushed Cody towards the door. Stepping out of the room wearing only the corset and the lock made him feel like he would burn alive with shame. He saw another omega walking past him with a staff member, he had also been wearing only a corset and a lock, but he didn't seem ashamed in the least. Cody knew he would eventually get used to it but in that moment he couldn't even begin to imagine. 

When they got to the doctor's office Cody couldn't see anyone around. Ben helped him lay on the hospital bed and put his legs up on the stirrups. That wasn't so strange, he had been to doctor appointments like that before, but it was still weird when he saw Ben putting on rubber gloves and then felt a wet finger on his hole. He jumped a little and Ben gave him a look. "Relax, Doctor Murphy will be here soon, I'm just giving you some lube to make things easier. He won't give you enough time to lubricate by yourself, you should be thanking me." Cody frowned but didn't say anything. He wanted to be good, and good omegas were as silent as possible. He felt Ben's finger slowly entering him and it even felt a little nice, but not enough to make him relax. 

When the doctor finally came in there was a nurse with him, and he was talking to her, he didn't greet either Ben or Cody, just went right to it. Next thing Cody felt was a metal thing being pushed inside him, opening him up so fast that he squeaked and moved his hips, then there was a hard slap on his thigh and he froze. "Quiet omega." The doctor said and Cody realized he had been the one to hit him. He had almost forgotten that he would be hit a lot in this place.

At home, his father had given him the usual ten spanks over his knee every night before bed since he presented, and he didn't mind those. He knew what they were for, to remind him he was an omega and to keep him in line. He almost enjoyed that little night ritual of showering after dinner, getting his pajamas on and waiting in bed for his dad. Then when he came in Cody would bend over his father's knees, feel him slide down his pants and count the ten spanks. It was barely enough to make his ass slightly pink, and his dad always hugged him after that. Sometimes if he had been bad, his dad would use his belt, and then it would really hurt, but he'd still get a hug after, and it would be fine. 

He could not expect a hug here, and he knew he'd still be getting spanks every night, but those would be actual spanks, with the purpose to hurt. Still, he was surprised by the doctor hitting him. It worked though, he was very quiet after that. He looked down, trying to see what the doctor was doing, he seemed to be looking at his insides with a flashlight, then he put it down and turned around. Cody saw him getting a syringe and filling it up. He frowned and looked up at Ben, who was already looking at him. "The doctor is applying a serum to your prostate, this will make it numb, so you won't feel pleasure from being penetrated. This is temporary, but your alpha can choose to have a definitive procedure done."

Cody breathed in slowly, he felt the urge to cry again, but remembered what Ben said about how soon he wouldn't remember what it was like before all of this. He saw the doctor moving the syringe to his insides and clenched his fists and teeth when he felt the needle pierce through the sensitive skin. He groaned but forced his mouth shut. It didn't take long though, it the numb feeling quickly came to him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but just when he thought it would be over he felt something big pressed against him. He opened his eyes but couldn't quite see what was going on.

"You're getting an enema. He's fitting the tip inside you. It's shaped like a small plug to make sure it won't leak. There some medicine in the water. It will keep your intestines from deteriorating once you start the white diet." Ben said, arms crossed, watching everything. 

White diet. Right. Cody almost forgot. They would be only ingesting a food supplement in their time there. Cody had seen those white bottles before. It consisted of a thick beige liquid that had everything a balanced died would require, but there was no solid waste when taking it. That meant omegas who went on a white diet didn't need to be cleaned up. They only urinated, and that was it. Made everything easier in a school like this, but it could be dangerous if the omega kept it up for over twelve months, and even within the twelve months, after it was over, there was a six months period where the omega would need to slowly work up to eating solid food again. 

Cody had never tasted the white diet liquid before, but he knew it tasted terrible. At least he could just chug it down really fast and get it over with the three times of day they had to drink it. The enema with medicine with was news for him though, and not a good one. Soon after the tip, which felt like a plug, was inside him Cody was surprised when Ben got his legs down from the stirrups. Only then he saw the pole holding a big clear liquid bag with a straw connected to the plug inside him. There was no liquid passing through the straw yet though. Cody's eyes were wide when he saw the amount of liquid in the bag.

"Go lie on that corner. Ass up and face down." The doctor said in a monotone and Cody hurried to obey. Ben pushed the pole to the corner of the room and pointed to the floor. "Same position you should assume to present to an alpha." He said and Cody nodded a little before getting on his knees. He wasn't too pleased with having to touch his face to the floor, but knew he had to get over those kind of feelings. He was an omega and he shouldn't have an ego like that. He kept his hips up and his legs pressed together, with his elbows pressed closed to his sides and hands on each side of his face. It was really uncomfortable to be like that while wearing a corset, and Cody wondered if it wouldn't have been better to get the corset on after this. But on second thought, getting him used to being in all kind of positions while wearing the corset was probably the point of getting it on as soon as he got there. Like Ben had said, Cody felt like it was getting slightly less tight, but still had from being a bearable amount. 

Cody looked up to see Ben turning a little screw and watched as the liquid made it's way all the way down and inside him. He frowned and closed his eyes. It was a weird feeling for sure, but not too bad. At least not yet. Cody sighed and waited. Ben moved from his side and took a phone from his pocket, he seemed to be checking things on the screen with a pen, and Cody thought maybe it was his arrival checklist. After just a minute of the liquid entering him Cody started to feel really uncomfortable. It felt like he was about to get diarrhea, and the sensation just kept building up. The cramps on his stomach were piercing and so intense that he started moaning. Ben walked over to him and made a shushing noise. "The cramps come and go, be silent or I'll gave to put a gag in your mouth. You've been a really good boy so far. Let's keep it that way." He said in a low voice. Cody took a deep breath and nodded a little, closing his eyes and trying his best to stay calm and just let it happen.

The cramps did ease out at times, but they would come back really quick, and now his corset was digging into his flesh and it was all too much. Cody started tearing up but only sniffled a little. He had clenched his jaw and was decided not to make a sound. He didn't think he'd be crying this early into the process. He looked up at the bag and it was only halfway through. Cody couldn't imagine any more liquid getting inside him. He was already clenching up wrong the plug with how much pressure there was inside him already. 

Just then the medical office's door opened and an omega came in. Unlike Cody he was wearing a black corset, his waist was impossibly small, and his hips were wide and round. He was probably really fertile. Cody's eyes widened when he saw the omega also wasn't wearing a lock, because he didn't have any genitalia on the front. From Cody's angle he could see the omega was completely smooth and there was only a thin soft scar on the skin between his legs. His chest was swollen, which meant he was lactating. Lactating was something to be proud of for an omega, just as much as feeding his baby or being tasted by his alpha. Cody was excited to lactate and be a real omega soon.

The doctor again barely acknowledged the omega, just pointed at the stool next to his desk and did something on his computer. "Right. You're a little early for the appointment but I'm not doing anything… next time show up at the right time though." The doctor said and the omega nodded obediently. Cody noticed he never looked up all the way. Cody reminded himself that he should try to do that. The doctor went over to a locker and grabbed a syringe, filling it up from a small dark glass bottle, then came back to where he omega was. He grabbed the left side of the omega's chest roughly and squeezed it a little, some drops of milk came out and ran down his corset. The omega didn't react at all but Cody knew it had to hurt. The doctor stuck the syringe into the omega's chest. The needle was thick and long and it went in almost all the way before he pressed the liquid in. He repeated it on the right side, and the started slapping over omega's chest quickly. 

The whole thing was really quick, and soon the omega was out. Ben had watched the whole thing and apparently noticed that Cody had watched too. "You're getting a shot like that after we're done with the enema. It's to make you lactate even though you're not pregnant. So when you do get pregnant you get a lot more milk. You're not gonna lactate right away though. It should take at least one shot every week for two weeks until your chest starts swelling. But you're gonna get your chest pumped every day even before that. It hurts more when you're empty but once you get milk you're gonna be looking forward to pumping." Ben says with a small smile. He is a beta, but Cody can only imagine he enjoys drinking their milk. 

Cody gets a really bad cramps then, it feels like someone is twisting a knot using his intestines and he yelps and gasps and grabs his stomach. Not for long though, because Ben is grabbing his wrists and forcing him to lean down. "Am I gonna have to gag you and tie your hands omega?" He said with a tone Cody hadn't heard yet. He's really crying now but is trying his best to be quiet. He shakes his head as much as he can with his face still against the floor. Then Ben let's go of his wrists and slaps his ass, hard. Cody let's out a small sound but then shuts up. He can feel the sting on his skin and he wants to cry out more. His bottom lip is trembling and he looks at the bed and there's still some left and he sniffled again.

"Just some more now. It's not that bad. I didn't even get your corset too tight. You're keeping the liquid in for another five minutes and then you can go to the toilet and let it out." He said with a less cold voice but Cody still feels a headache coming in with how stressed he is. His stomach hurts and he's tired of clenching around the plug and he just wants to get back up. His knees hurt from being in that position on the floor and the corset is pinching his skin.

It feels like years before Ben is helping him get back up, and just standing up hurts a lot more. He can barely walk and the plug is still in so Ben has to push the pole as he walks to the bathroom stool. Cody is mortified when Ben gets in there with him. "Its nothing I haven't seen before kid, and you can't touch yourself so I need to pull the plug out. Try to hold it in until I can get my hand away ok? I'll count to three before I pull." He said and leaned down after Cody sat down on the toilet. He did as he said, but Cody only let a little liquid out before Ben pulled his hand away. But then he let it all out. It felt like the liquid was never gonna stop coming out. It just kept going and go and Cody cried a little. His face was so red from shame and Ben only laughed.

"If you're ashamed about this… oh boy. You're in for a ride. You gotta lose that shame kid. It's ok, we're gonna help break you nice and easy." He said and Cody tried to let those words sooth him. Ben took him to the bathtub and cleaned him down with baby wipes, then guided him back to the office. Cody already knew what was to come, so he sat down on the stool and waited for the doctor to give him the shots.

"Oh he has a nice little chest doesn't he? He has a good amount of fat tissue, its gonna look really nice once he fills up. He's gonna have some nice tits." The doctor said with a creepy smile on and Cody tried not to look at him as he squeezed his chest. The needle was so thick though, he squeezed his eyes shut as it went in. It felt like he was being stabbed, but at least whatever it is they infected didn't sting or burn.

Once they're out of the doctor's office Cody is relieved. He goes to touch his chest but Ben slaps his hand away. "No touching your ass, dick or chest. Understand? Not allowed to touch your chest either. Be good. We're going to get you a bottle and you're gonna drink it real fast because we have to go back to the director's office. He's gonna inspect you and give you your collar. Don't say a thing. Don't look up. Chin down at all times until he tells you otherwise. Your father will be there. You're not supposed to acknowledge him. Understood?" He said and Cody looked at Ben with wide eyes. His father was still gonna be there? His father was gonna see him like this?

Cody is still trying not to gag from the horrible taste of the thing he drank. He had no idea how he was gonna get used to that taste, but he knew he wouldn't fight it. He had heard of omegas who were tied down and got a tube shoved down their throats because they refused drinking the liquid. Cody's stomach felt weird after chugging that down. It was thick and made his throat feel irritated. Ben assured him it would go away and that he'd also get used to that. It was a lot to get used to.

Ben then lead him back upstairs, and walking those hallways with rich wood furnishings and luxurious decoration while basically naked made him a lot more ashamed than he had been while downstairs. He felt his face burn as people passed by, and he wanted to cover himself. He tried once, but Ben slapped his hands away and then slapped his ass hard enough that he yelped. That too had been humiliating. 

Cody took a deep breath before they walked into the director's room. Cody kept his chin down and knew his father was sitting at the armchair there. He wanted to die in that moment. The silence in the room was thick and now Ben wasn't at his side anymore. The director walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Cody flinched and the old man laughed. 

"Already on edge huh? Was he a good boy Ben?"

"Yes, sir. He didn't resist any of the procedures. Had some trouble enduring them but nothing out of the ordinary. He was very quiet too. Didn't say anything besides the eventual cries. It's worth noting that he wasn't wearing a lock or a corset when he arrived though."

"Yes, yes, I had a long conversation with his father about that. There's nothing we can do to remedy the past now. He will have some trouble getting used to it, but it will be fine eventually. Make sure to tighten his corset an extra bit." He said and Cody felt the man walking around and standing in front of him.

"So John, as I told you, this is what he's gonna be wearing every day. Just the corset, the lock and the traditional leather collar. This is part of the training. Stripping omegas of ego and self worth is the most important part of what we do here. So far he has had a prostate numbing procedure, so he won't feel anything inappropriate while being used, he has also been prepared to start the white diet, which consists of a medical enema to prepare his intestines, since he won't be evacuating for the next twelve months. He will be getting an enema section every other month. He has also been given a shot to start the lactation process. He'll be getting that shot every four months since he's not actually pregnant yet. He's expected to produce up to three hundred millilitres of milk every single day. All omegas here have three pumping sections every day. One in the morning, after lunch and before bed. All the milk will pump from him will be used to produce the white diet bottles, but once he starts getting alpha visits his alpha will be allowed to drink from him obviously. His routine in the first two weeks will be a little different from the rest of the omegas, every newcomer has to go through a breaking process at the start. Its standard. He won't be getting visits for the next two months, after that he can have a an hour visit from either his alpha or his parents every month. We assure you his alpha is not gonna be allowed to do anything inappropriate with him during those visits. With that, I need to tell that he will be penetrated during training, but by a prosthetic, that includes oral sex classes as well. He will have no contact with actual alphas while in our institution. Do you have any questions?"

His father had been silent throughout all the speech, and from the corner of his eye Cody knows he has barely moved. Cody's face is still burning up with shame. His father has only ever seen his ass when he got his daily spanks, but never like this. He hears his father clears his throat

"I guess that's more than I even wanted to know." He says and both alphas laugh. "As I told you I wish I didn't have to be apart from him, but it's time. He's an omega and he has to have his omega school training and I trust this institution." He said and the director made an acknowledgement sound

"Thank you Mr. Miles. We will do an outstanding job with him. Now I will ask you to come closer. We need the father to put on the leather collar." He says and then Cody notices the box on his desk, he opens it and takes the traditional leather collar Cody has seen many omegas wear before they're mated. He sees his father take it and come to him and he fights the urge to look at his father. He keeps his eyes down and feels te directors hand lift his chin. The leather feels cool around his throat. It's an emotional moment for him. This collar will stay on until his wedding. He's never allowed to take it off in any situation. Then his alpha will be the one to take it off and replace it with a more subtle metal collar. 

Once it's on, Cody wants to touch it and feel it, but he knows he shouldn't. Not here. Cody's mind is a little distant and he barely notices his father moving away and signing off a paper, but then his father is touching his face gently and leaving. He feels like crying when he realizes he's not gonna see his father in three months, maybe more. He bites his bottom lip and then Ben takes him away. 


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody's first day in the Omega School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta so excuse any mistakes you may find along the way.

Then Cody finds himself back downstairs, where he knows he'll be spending most of his time. Ben takes into the pumping room. Apparently this is the pumping session after lunch, so all omegas are here. There should be fourteen of them, since this particular school is more of a family business so they only hold fifteen omegas at a time. They're all on the floor on their hands and knees, organized in lines, facing the door. There are pairs of pumps on each omega and they're connected to tubes, which are all connected to a bigger one who goes up to this machine at the corner of the room. The noise in there is loud. Cody had no idea what the pumping sessions would be like, but he could've never imagined this. Ben took him to the last line of omegas and pushed him down by the back of his neck. Once he was on his hands and knees he locked them to the floor with the cuffs that were already there. "There you go. Its usually forty minutes. They just got started. I'll be leaving you with Jack now. You're gonna follow the normal schedule today. See you tomorrow." Ben said and smacked his ass, but not hard at all. Cody watched him leave and then another man came up, he was holding a pair of pumps. 

"Hey there new baby. Still empty huh? Its gonna hurt until you actually have any milk but we need to do this to instigate the lactation. Be good. No noises ok?" He said gently but then he was fitting the pumpers on each of Cody's nipples and they started sucking right away. Cody gasped and had to bite his lip to keep from making noises. The man, Jack, walked away and went to sit down at the corner of the room. Cody just let his head down and sighed. This hurt and it made him feel weird. He looked at the omega next to him and the boy only seemed bored. He actually had milk being pumped from him, and his chest was a lot bigger. It clearly wasn't hurting as much. Cody tried to look between his legs and saw that he had a lock. His genitals were still there, but his lock was a lot smaller than Cody's. He wondered if the omega just had smaller bits or if they slowly change their locks to smaller ones. Cody hopes it's not the last option.

As he's there on his hands and knees he imagines doing this every single day for the next twelve months. He closes his eyes and sighs. He has no option. He just wants to be broken soon so he'll just accept everything they do to him without even thinking about it. He just wants to be a good omega. He looks down at the pumps on his chest, sucking on his nipples hard, making them purple and bigger. He wishes he had milk. An omega with milk is always a better omega. His alpha would probably come to visit him one day and he hoped he had something to offer him then, since his alpha wasn't allowed to use him before the mating. He had only seen his alpha through pictures so far, and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine the man holding him and sucking on his nipple, with his chest nice and full for him. He tries to imagine its him sucking and not the machine, and it gives him a jolt of pleasure and he feels his ass get a little wet. He opens his eyes then, looking around to make sure Jack didn't notice. It was unlikely. All the employees there were betas, they couldn't smell very well. When Cody looked to the omega next to him though, the omega was staring at him like Cody had cursed his mother. Cody looked down in shame. He knew omegas shouldn't enjoy anything sexual, shouldn't feel desire. He sighed and tried to think of something else, to keep himself from getting wet.

The session was long and tedious but at least he really got used to the pain of the machines on his chest. It wasn't so bad, he knew he was going to get the real hard part the next day, back with Ben. He watched Jack turn off the loud machine on the corner of the room and pass by the lines of omegas, pulling the pumpers off and taking notes of whatever number he saw on the little displays in pumps. Probably a count of how much milk the omega had produced. Even after the omegas were released from the locks on the floor they stayed very still until the last of them, who happened to be Cody, was released. 

"Alright, Stephan, your numbers are down, skip the next class and go to the doctor's office, you're due a shot. The rest of you can go." He said without looking up from his clipboard. Cody just followed the group outside the room and wasn't surprised to see a lady waiting outside. He knew omegas weren't left alone for a single moment in the school. Cody walked with them through the corridors until they arrived in a big spacious room with mirrors on the wall. He kind of stood there for a moment until he noticed the bars and the piano on the corner. All the omegas were helping each other with their corsets then, and Cody wasn't sure what was going on until the lady that had escorted them came up to him. "Oh you must be the new omega. Let me help you take off your corset sweetie. You have to change into your ballet corset when you come here alright? We don't want your daily corset getting all sweaty every day." She said as she pulled the corset and opened it up. Cody felt a sharp pain then, as if his insides were rearranging themselves again. He whined and the lady laughed. She went to the wall next to the door and grabbed one of the corsets on the hanger, then started putting it in him. This one looked like it was just a spanx waist trainer, but as soon as she put it on he lost his breath. It was just as tight as the other corset, but it squeezed him everywhere, not just the middle of his waist. "There you go darling, next time you ask another omega to help you with that. My name is Mrs. Clinton. I'm your ballet teacher. All the omegas have daily ballet classes to keep you in shape. Now put on your shoes." Cody just rushed and grabbed a pair of ballet shoes from the pile on the floor, trying to watch how the other omegas tied them and doing the same. At least it wasn't hard for him to find a pair that fit him. "Let's go, let's start. Go to that bar over there." Mrs. Clinton said and Cody didn't say anything again, just went to where she pointed. He was suddenly very nervous, because he had never once in his life had any contact with ballet, and he knew being bad could result in punishment.

They started with stretching and this part wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the thing around his waist. He had no idea how they were supposed to do ballet stunts with that on. Cody was slowly learning that omegas were often expected to do the impossible and just deal with it. Cody was impressed by how flexible the omegas were, how most of them did everything so effortlessly, bending and stretching in ways that Cody couldn't dream of. He tried to do his best, but it was like his body just wasn't made like those other people's. After they stretching it was time for the routine, which thankfully Cody was left out of, since it was his first day, but he was instructed to stay on the corner and watch. He did, he tried to memorize all the movements, but he had no idea how to even do them. After the first turn Cody watched Mrs. Clinton grab a cane and he stopped breathing for a second. He watched as she whipped the omegas who got something wrong, and even ones that just didn't get their feet or hands high enough. They weren't just little taps with the cane either, they were hard and bruising hits. It was clear to him which omegas were there the longest, and which were new. The oldest omegas barely flinched at the hits, and they also barely got hit in the first place. Cody really wished he could get like that one day.

The class lasts for about an hour and a half, and Cody mostly stays in the corner, stretching but also paying attention, the teacher let it clear that he was expected to join in the next week and Cody can't help but think he will leave the class with a lot of cane marks on his skin. Before they leave Cody doesn't even have to ask, one of the omegas who he thinks is the oldest just comes to him and helps him change back into his regular corset. He tightens it more, but Cody doesn't say anything, just bites his lip so he won't cry out. He also has no idea where they're gonna go from there, which makes him nervous. He hopes that maybe at the end of the day he would receive a written schedule, or maybe he'll just be expected to memorize. To his surprise the next stop is at the kitchen. Which he didn't expect to be that big taking in consideration that only the staff ate actual food, but he soon understood they were about to have a cooking class, and Cody was smiling internally, because that's something he was actually good at and would have no difficulty in. 

It went by just as smoothly as he expected, except for the fact that he was already getting hungry with all that delicious smell around him and not being able to even taste the food. The teacher was the one who did all the tasting and told them what to do, at least when they were back at their alpha's house they would be able to do it by themselves. Cody could only imagine how that class would go the next few days, when he would be on the white diet for longer and craving food more. It would probably be a lot less fun and more like torture. 

The rest of the day he had classes like gardening and cutting flowers, how to take care of a baby -which he enjoyed but found it hard not to laugh at the ugly dolls they has to use- and an actual classroom lecture about omega etiquette that had only covered the basics he mostly already knew about. Before he knew it was getting dark and they were escorted back to the pumping room. Before that Cody has noticed some of the older omegas started to leak milk, and one even cried out when another bumped against his chest. Cody could see on their faces that they were eager for this, which could also be because after the pumping they would get another white bottle as their dinner and be sent to the showers and then to bed.

Cody's chest was aching even more than that morning by the time the session was over and he wanted to rub over his nipples but knew better than to do that. Jack, the pumping room guy, seemed to extend the moment a bit more than usual, and Cody wondered if it was because some of the omegas still weren't completely empty. After it was over they were escorted to a room close to the director's office, that looked way too fancy for them to only drink their bottles in. The decoration was very similar to the director's office, it was basically all dark rich wood, but there was a big leather armchair on one corner and not much furniture besides that. 

They were handed the bottles and Cody wasn't as repelled by it this time, he was a lot more hungry than the time he had had his first bottle that morning. He chugged it down fast, but still frowned at the taste. After they were all finished the staff man, who he didn't get a name for, collected the bottles, and then the omegas automatically started getting in line, facing the chair. He wasn't sure what was happening until the door opened and the director came in. He didn't look at them, just made his way to the armchair and sat down, gesturing for the first omega to come to him. Cody watched the omega go, bend over the director's knees and quietly saying 'Thank you sir'. So this was their daily spanking. He had no idea that the actual director would do it. It makes sense though, he's the only alpha in the whole academy, and only alphas get to spank omegas. Cody counted twenty, ten more than he was used to. They were hard ones too, even though the director only used his hand. The omega flinched and let out small noises but that seemed to be ok as long as he just stayed there and took it. When it was over the omega stood up after thanking the director again, and went to stand facing the wall besides the armchair, with his hands on his back. The director made a gesture for the next omega and it went on the same way except this one stayed perfectly still and made no noises. Still, twenty spanks and stood facing the wall. Cody was almost the last omega to go, and by the time he took the first step towards the director his heart was racing and his hands and feet were cold as ice. He slowly lied down over the alpha's thighs and took in a deep breath.

"Thank you sir." He said in an almost whisper, and heard the director laugh. 

"Oh it's the new omega. Cody, right. Heard you've been really good today son. Lets hope you keep it like that, huh?" He said as he rubbed over Cody's ass, grabbing and squeezing and massaging and Cody wasn't sure why he was doing that. He was wondering if this was even appropriate but he didn't have time to finish his train of thought. He felt the first hit and opened his mouth in a silent scream. The pain knocked all air out of him, and he hadn't even processed it before the next one came in in the exactly same spot. Cody was sure this was a lot harder than the other ones. There was no way. He was tearing up already, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't scream and curling his toes. His ass felt like it was burning up. Like the skin was about to break and bleed. There wasn't a moment to regain his breath either. It just kept going and going and he was slowly losing it. He was actually screaming now, and the director had to pin his legs down with his own leg, and hold the back of his neck with his free hand as he delivered the hits with the other. 

Cody was sobbing, he was struggling against the hold, trying his best to get away, but just as suddenly as it had began it stopped, and the director let him go. Cody was still trying to get away, so he ended up falling on the floor, still crying. The director stood up and grabbed him by the hair, making him stand up and dragging him to a spot facing the wall behind another omega.

"After the spank, you stand up and you come here and face the wall, so I can see your ass and make sure I did a good job showing you your place. It's ok, it's your first day today, you trashed and cried, I assured you next time we meet you wont." He said while still gripping Cody's hair hard. "It's not your fault. You're not trained yet, and your dad didn't educate you enough, we will fix that for you. Just follow along and be good. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He said between his sobbing. He was trying to calm down, but his ass still hurt and he was scared, his heart was still about to leave his body with how hard and fast it was beating. The director slapped his ass again, making his whine, then went back to his chair. The entire time Cody stood there staring at the back of the other omega's head it was like his mind was in a foggy standby state. The entire house could he burning down and he would stand there oblivious. Cody had never felt like that before. It was almost… good. He had stopped crying and he was barely aware of his body. He only snapped out of it when one of the omegas nudged him and he realized they were all leaving the room. He knew they would be going to their dorms now, and he was ready for a shower and a night of sleep, but as soon as he left the room he saw Ben. Ben was standing there, waiting for him, and as soon as they made eye contact he made a motion for Cody to follow him. He did, but the fear started growing back inside him again.

"You're not gonna sleep in the dorms for the five days. In fact you're not gonna attend any classes for that period, nor will you be with the others. We're gonna start the real training now. I will be leading you personally. This is the breaking process you might have heard about." Ben said as they walked down on a set of stairs that Cody hadn't seen before, and into a dark basement. When Ben turned the lights on Cody held his breath. There were all kind of what he could only assume were torture, no, training devices, all around. They seemed rusty and old and Cody panicked for a moment, then took a step back, but felt Ben's hand between his shoulders, then he was being pushed towards the center of the room, and as he took those steps, his panic slowly dissipated. There was nothing he could do to stop this. He had to go through it, there was no way around. He turned to look at Ben then, Ben seemed to know what was going through his head, he had probably done this to all the other omegas.

"It's scary, I know, but when we're done you're gonna be broken and ready to be the best omega you can be ok? Think about how good you will be for you alpha, how accepting you will be to whatever he wants. That's the best feeling for an omega, I assure you. I know I'm not an alpha, but you will treat me like such in your time here in this basement. You won't be leaving this place until the end of these five days. If you want to go to the bathroom you should ask for permission, and that's the bathroom…" He pointed at an old metal sink at the corner of the room. "I'll hose you down every morning, give you the white bottle three times a day, and pumping you two times a day. Same thing for tightening your corset. I will be giving you another in the morning, one that you will be using day and night and that we will discard at the end of this. You will be sleeping here tonight. Choose your spot on the floor, there's no bed or blanket." He said and stared at Cody, waiting for him to choose. 

Cody didn't even know how to react, he just looked around and then just sank to his knees where he had been standing. Ben didn't seem impressed. He moved to get something in a locker there and came back with two sets of cuffs and chains. He squatted down in front of Cody and locked both his wrists and ankles together, helping him lie down after that. It was a really uncomfortable position and Cody knew it was part of the training, he doubted he was going to sleep at all. "Good boy. Don't try to move too much, the cuffs will scrape your skin." Ben said and stroke Cody's hair gently. Cody just looked up at him and nodded. The floor was cold and hard and it was clear the basement didn't have heating. He would be freezing soon. "I will see you in the morning." Ben said and Cody watched him go towards the staircase and turn off the lights. He heard him go up the stairs and close the door.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody's training starts taking a lot out of him.

Ben walked downstairs to the basement, looking the notes he took the day before after Cody's first day. The omega had been good, they had mostly done some heavy spank, which was mostly to get the omega used to high amounts of pain right away. Ben had tried to get Cody to not flinch or move or scream as he spanked him, but still wasn't completely successful, so he thought maybe tiring the omega out would help, which brought him to let Cody spend the night in the hole. The hole consisted, as the name suggested, as a hole in the basement's flooring where, like a drawer, a metal frame came out. This metal frame has a general omega's body shape, which meant it would keep every part of his body immobile, with very little wiggle room, standing up with his legs and arms close together. 

What Ben had done was to spread many electrode adhesives throughout the omega's body, focusing on sensitive areas, like neck, nipples, crotch, which were hooked to a shocking device, which would continue to shock the omega at random intervals throughout the night. Ben knew Cody would not be able to sleep, at least not enough, while sank into the ground, standing up, being constantly electrocuted and with a ring gag in his mouth. Ben knew he'd be a mess, but that's what omegas needed, that's what they were trying to do, humiliated and put them through situations that would gradually break their sense of self, ego and pride, until they were ready to belong to their alpha. 

As Ben walked up to the wooden square on the ground where the hole's cover was, he could hear a soft cry, and he smiled a bit. He was sure Cody had sobbed and screamed throughout the night, but now it was all reduced to soft little cries. Ben lifted the cover and looked at Cody, the omega couldn't look up with his head, only his eyes, but Ben could already tell he was almost at his limit. Ben hooked the top of the frame to the rope connected to the sheave on the ceiling, then started tugging, lifting the omega out of the hole, and tied the rope to a hook on the wall. He stepped in front of the omega and just took a look at him. He was halfheartedly wiggling, sweaty and with saliva and tears down his face and chest. His eyes were droopy and he was grunting, not even trying to form words anymore with the o-ring gag keeping his mouth open. The machine was still going, still shocking him, and Ben noticed Cody would now barely spasm at the sensation, his muscle would clench and tremble and he'd move a little but that was it. 

"Look at you. What an improvement from yesterday. You're a good boy Cody. I will let you out now, gotta get you on the pump before we can start the day." He said, grabbing the keys in his pocket and starting to open up all the locks on the frame. Thankfully Ben was ready to catch Cody as soon as he was free. The omega's knees gave out and he just stumbled over the other. Ben slowly got him down to the floor, letting him sit there as he turned off the shocking machine and peeling off the adhesives. There were bruises under each one, which was good. The director would come by soon to check on the progress and it was good to have something to show. Once the electrodes were off Cody grabbed Ben's arm to get his attention, pointed to the gag in his mouth and grunted. 

"Oh no, not yet honey. You're spending a few more hours with that on, today we're training your gag reflex, sorry. I know you're hungry too but that's part of it for today, I'm starving you a bit for now, making you more compliant. Relax, ok? This is what you came here for. Just accept it." He said when he followed the panicky look on Cody's eyes, the omega now had fresh tears coming down his face. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" He asked and Cody immediately nodded and tried to move his hands to his crotch, Ben slapped his face. "Don't ever touch or cover yourself. I already told you this. Dont make me say it a third time. I want you to go to that corner, by the sink, and let go. Not in the sink. On yourself." Ben said as he stood up, looking at the omega on the floor. Cody still had the shackles on his wrists and ankles that had been put on him in the first night in the basement, they were not bound together anymore, but Ben could see the bruising behind the metal. 

Cody just stared at him after that order. Ben could only imagine what was going through his head. He knew it was an order and he had to do follow it, but it probably seemed absurd to him. Ben laughed. "What's the matter? You're already gross buddy, pee won't make a difference. Or do you think you're above peeing on yourself?" That was when Ben took a more serious tone. He grabbed Cody's hair and tugged until the omega was standing up on shaky legs. He shook him a bit, making him cry out and wince. "You only have a problem at peeing yourself in front of me if you think you're above it. Listen omega, you're not. Get yourself in your place. The only shame an omega should feel is for not being obedient. Now go." He said and pushed Cody towards the corner. 

That corner, while opened, had tiles and drain on the floor, which in that part was slightly sank into the ground specifically so nothing would overflow, besides the sink and shelf with a cleaning supplies on the wall. Ben watched Cody slowly make his way that corner. His legs were still shaky from the night that he spent on the frame, and he was clearly ready to burst. Still, when he stood there and faced Ben, he didn't let go right away. Ben didn't say anything, just stared at him. He knew that was something hard to control, and he was sure Cody was trying to obey, he just needed to get his body to cooperate too, so Ben stood there in silence, waiting, watching Cody wiggle and grunt in frustration. Ben waited and waited but It was taking too long now and he sighed. 

"You need a little help, it's ok." He said and went up to him, then started pressing down right below Cody's corset where his bladder would be. The omega screamed and tried to fold his body down and away from the touch, but Ben slapped his face and yanked his hair to make him stand up straight. "Shut up. I'm trying to help. Breath in, breath out and let go." He said and knew Cody was hearing even though he had his eyes closed. The omega did as he said and as soon as he started breathing out Ben pushed against his bladder and the omega started peeing. Ben watched it flow down through the opening in the cock cage, and pool around Cody's feet. He stepped back and hummed. "Open your eyes, look at me." He said and Cody did, still crying, but doing as he was told. By the time he was finished, Cody's legs were soaked and he was flushed all the way down to his chest, which looked adorable, but was caused by shame, and Ben would just have to keep pushing Cody until he could let go. 

"Good boy. Now that wasn't that bad huh? Compared to the hole. If you're good today I'm letting you sleep on the floor ok? Not gonna put you back in there. Only if you're good though." He didn't have any intention of putting Cody back in the hole for now, but the omega didn't have to know. "Ok, now you're gonna get down on your knees and lick the floor. I know you won't be able to drink the urine with the gag on but I want you to lick it." He said and stepped back, sitting on a chair. Cody was staring at him again. "So? What you're waiting for? I'll let you know when you can stop. Do I have to go there and push your entire face against your piss Omega?" After that Cody shook his head slowly and Ben saw him look down and take a deep breath before sinking onto his knees. Cody put his hands down on the puddle and stuck his tongue out through the gag. He started licking with his eyes closed, dragging his tongue over the tile, moving his head more than his tongue. 

"There you go, that's not so bad either." Ben let him keep going for a while. He didn't particularly enjoy watching it, but he knew some alphas did. It was quite common for alphas to want to piss on omegas in the shower or even have them drink their urine when they need to relieve themselves while driving. Ben needed to get Cody used to those situations, since he wasn't allowed to piss on the omegas himself, this was the closest he could get to that kind of experience in the training. "That's enough. Stand up. I want you to grab the stuff on the shelf above the sink and clean up the tile and then yourself. Take your time." He sat back on the chair and sighed. It was probably a relief for Cody to receive those orders, because he immediately went for it. Ben usually never had a problem at this part, most omegas he had trained saw cleaning almost as a reward while they were in training in the basement.

Once Cody as finished cleaning up and cleaning himself up Ben started setting up the milking machine. It was smaller and portable so he could put it anywhere he wanted in the basement, this was particularly useful for what he wanted to do next. He got Cody to the pillory, which the omega was already used to from the spanking the day before, but Ben lowered it this time so he'd be on his knees. He locked the pillory and turned on the machine, then massaged the omegas chest a little. He could feel it had a very slightly swell to it when compared to before the omega got the lactation shot, but milk would probably only start coming out the next week, although Cody's chest would start hurting bad anytime now, as it started swelling, since it had never held milk before. 

As expected Cody barely made a noise when he placed the pumps on his nipples, just jolted a bit and then stayed still. Ben stroke Cody's back gently, seeing the omega's eyes drooping now that he was staying still in an not so uncomfortable position. Ben slapped Cody's ass hard, right on the bruised, deep purple spot that had formed there. Cody grunted and jumped a little in his restraints. "No sleeping. I didn't say you were allowed. But don't worry you're not gonna have so much trouble staying alert now." He said and walked up to big wooden box next to the stair, pulling out another machine, which the omega probably had no idea what it was for, at least until Ben pulled out a rod with a dildo attached to one extremity. Ben looked at Cody and saw his eyes become much more alert now. 

"It's not for your ass, not yet. It's for your mouth." He spoke as he placed the machine facing Cody. "We're gonna work it up to it going real deep in your throat. I don't expect you not to gag right away, but just keep in mind that's the goal. Just relax your throat and let it do it. Don't think about it." He said and finally connected the rod to the machine, shifting it closer until the dildo on the tip was almost touching Cody's tongue. The omega looked worried and Ben knew it would be awful at first since the omega probably never even did anything like that before. "This dildo is smaller than the average alpha by the way, just so you know I'm going really easy on you." He said just before he turned the machine on.

**Author's Note:**

> The white diet mentioned in this work is directly inspired by the one in The Long Leash series.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/316709
> 
> More tags will be added in the future.


End file.
